Prior art for conversion of solar energy to heat usually comprises a flat plate collector wherein fluids or gases are circulated to carry away the heat energy thus received. In the past, such collectors have been painted black and others have been coated with selective surfaces to increase ability to absorb as much radiation as possible and attempt to prevent re-radiation into space. All such devices suffer because they are capable of absorbing only the near and far infrared leaving much of the visible spectrum unavailable for heat production.